


Stranded in the cold

by obviouslyelementary



Series: DaForge's slow burn one shots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cold Weather, Crushes, Gen, Pre-Slash, Stranded, Sweet, Unrequited Crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi and Data get stranded in a very cold planet. Nothing bad happens, but Geordi is very cold.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: DaForge's slow burn one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Stranded in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the worst pieces of fanfic I've ever written and I am honestly sorry.

Once again the Enterprise had been sent to check on a new M class planet in a new system the federation was eager to colonize. It stood right between Romulan and Klingon territory, and a few systems away from Ferengui, which gave the federation an extremely strategic position, specially for a colony. So the Enterprise crew was supposed to explore the planet, check for any possible dangers, and then report to the council their findings.

Upon arriving in orbit, all their scanners detected was a few plant and animal lifeforms, not seeming to have any humanoid or evolved species of any kind, and cold temperatures, indicating a winter close to temperate earth regions. There were also some magnetic storms that seemed to come and go, but none of them seemed too harsh to indicate any danger. So Picard sent Riker to get a party, which consisted of ensign Robertson, specialized in geology and minerals; Worf, for the possible dangers they might encounter; and Data and Geordi, for the rest of the analyzes. The five crew members beamed down to the surface, wearing warm coats considering the near to zero degrees temperatures, and began to explore the areas around the planet.

Of course it wouldn't be an easy mission, nothing involving the Enterprise seemed to be. During the scan, Worf, Will and Robertson went to one side and Data and Geordi to the other. The first group, however, was intercepted by a group of animals that closely resembled wolves, and after they were attacked, they requested to be beamed up for quick check ups in sickbay before they returned. Data and Geordi were advised to be cautious, but remained down, exploring a cave formation they found interesting, with rich minerals that would aid in the formation of the colony.

But of course, by the time Riker was ready to beam down again, a heavy magnetic storm began, one they couldn't have anticipated, locking the Enterprise away from the party down in the planet. Geordi and Data noticed the magnetic storm by looking at their tricorders, but even communications seemed to be affected by it. And worst, with the magnetic storm, a winter storm began as well, turning the air from five degrees Celsius to minus ten, leaving them stranded as heavy snow began to fall.

They calculated that both storms would last around an hour or so, by Data's calculations, but since it was a strange planet, there was no real way to predict anything.

It had been almost a full day since both storms had started, and they didn't seem to be ending any time soon.

From minus ten degrees, the temperature around them lowered down to minus twenty. The coats they had brought were warm, but not warm enough for that kind of temperature, making Geordi shiver constantly. Luckily their phasers were still working, so Data gathered up some large rocks and heated them up every now and then, to give Geordi a heat source. He also covered the cave's entrance, to avoid the cold air from coming inside, maintaining a slightly higher temperature.

"D-D-Data? What are... what are yo-you doing?" Geordi stuttered from the cold, watching his friend as he wondered around the cave with his tricorder. After almost twenty hours locked up, it seemed that Data was beginning to show signs of impatience, even if that was, well, impossible.

"I am trying to find any type of minerals that could retain more heat for longer. There are some elements that can suffer chemical mutations and expel heat, as you probably know. We would spare phaser power and maintain you with a steady and warmer temperature."

"Awn y-y-you care abou-bout me" Geordi cooed, trying to tease so he would stop thinking about how numb his fingers were starting to feel. Data turned towards him with an eyebrow raised, looking confused.

"Geordi, I thought it was clear that I-"

"I-it’s a joke Data..." he sighed and cuddled up against himself, curling up, trying to get warmer with no avail. "Fuck it's so-so cold..."

Data frowned deeply and walked towards Geordi again, sitting next to him and using his phaser to warm the rocks up again. The engineer sighed, leaving his face against his knees and sighing softly to himself. Data checked his tricorder again, checking to see that the storms were both still holding strong outside.

"Perhaps I should go out and look for some type of wood, to make a fire. Clearly warming up rocks will only give you so much time" he said, and Geordi looked at him with a trembling smile.

"I do-don't think we saw an-an-any trees out" he said, and then sighed again. "Also we kn-know there are animals Data, I do-don't want you to go alone..."

"Georgi we might not have a choice" he said, and watched his friend as he just shivered and trembled. Then, he had an idea. "Perhaps we could use an old human technique for situations such as this one, body heat. When humans found themselves in similar conditions, sharing body heat seemed to always improve their survival chances."

"Yeah D... but you're not h-human. Your skin isn-isn't warm" Geordi said, and Data nodded.

"Yes, it is not usually warm. However I can relocate the warmth from my circuitry to the outer layers of my body, therefore causing my skin to heat up."

"But isn't that... warmth that allows your inner liquids to like... not freeze?" Geordi asked, although he felt like he was already leaning into the idea. He was so cold. Any warmth was welcomed.

"Yes, but my liquids will only begin to freeze at around minus fifty degrees. Until then my functioning might me slowed down, but I will be able to provide you with warmth for undetermined time."

"Oh god okay please do that" Geordi nodded, and Data reorganized his inner warmth pathways to his outer layers. Then he moved closer to Geordi, wrapping his arms around him, but Geordi shook his head.

"For this to work it has to be skin on skin, and then put whatever layers we have on top of our bodies" he said, removing his coat with a hiss and then leaning against Data. Data worked on himself, removing the upper part of his uniform and pulling Geordi closer without questioning it, before covering the human with the coat and holding him close.

Geordi fell into a comfy position, closing his eyes and shivering until his body adapted to Data's warmth, slightly higher than a normal human's, around forty five degrees, and the warmth alone seemed to lull Geordi to sleep, curled up against his best friend.

Data did not oppose to this, leaning back against the cave, heating up the rocks again and allowing Geordi to sleep against his chest, on his lap, comfortable and warm.

By the time Geordi woke up again, he was safe back at sickbay, in the Enterprise. He opened his eyes, organizing his vision with his visor, groaning and looking up to see Data standing over him, looking down.

"Doctor, Geordi has woken up" Data said, and soon Beverly was on top of him as well. She smiled and began to scan Geordi, just to make sure he was fine.

"Hello La Forge. How are you feeling?" She asked fondly, and he sighed, smiling at her.

"Warm. Thank god. That place sucked" he said, and she nodded, pulling away.

"Your vitals are all normal. You're free to get up and leave whenever you want" she said, before leaving to check on another patient. He sat up slowly, sighing, and then looked at Data.

"So... what happened after I slept?" he asked, and Data looked at him.

"After a few hours the storms passed and I was able to contact the Enterprise and have them beam us up. Nothing of importance happened during your time asleep."

"Thanks man" he whispered, standing up slowly. "Your idea really did make me more comfortable. Also I didn't know you could heat up so much."

"Neither did I. It was the first time I had to do it, but I am glad it worked" he said, smiling at Geordi in the gentle way he always did. Geordi blushed a little, his cheeks getting warm, and gave his friend a nod.

"Yeah me too. Who would have guessed that Data is hot yeah?"

Data blinked slowly and Geordi blushed even more, shaking his head.

"Geordi-"

"A joke Data... a joke."

"Oh... yes. Of course."

Gosh he was screwed with his crush on that god damned cute android.


End file.
